civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
ANGEL (CivBE)
Game info * Ultimate unit of the Affinity. Requires , Supremacy at level 12, and consumes 5 . The ANGEL is a ranged combat walker filled with uploaded human personalities that is surprisingly durable. Cheaper than the other primary affinity ultimate units, it can be made more frequently and more abundantly than the other units. It is a ranged unit, but only has 1 range, so it functions like a melee unit except it can not capture cities. This is in some ways an advantage as when it attacks it receives no retaliation damage and can still defend itself with a strong melee defensive attack. While not the strongest affinity unit, it works in coordination with its army, which is what the ANGEL is designed to do, making it far stronger than it seems. Unit Upgrades Tier 1 Tier 1 ANGELs are unlocked at the beginning of the late game. Their is unparalleled at this stage - only the Xeno Titan has slightly more , and it is much less durable at this stage. ANGELs are one of the main units that end the dominance of Ranged units in the mid game, as it is so durable that it requires multiple Rangers or Artillery to take it down. It is best to use ANGELs in conjunction with Tier 4 Soldiers and Artillery to ensure it keeps its health up. Aesthetically, the best thing about the ANGEL is the incredible lightshow that happens whenever it attacks. Tier 2 Tier 2 ANGELs appear deep into the late game however they are still incredibly effective. ANGELs are able to deal higher damage than LEV Destroyers with perks, albeit at less range. Their is also very respectable and they still are a driving force in terms of durability, only being outmatched by the Xeno Titan and Golem. Their high mobility allows them to control the battlefield during war - it is best to escort ANGELs with hovering Combat Rovers so it receives a '''flanking '''bonus, making it deal insane damage with no retaliation, though exchanging the Combat Rovers for Tier 2 CARVRs with formation boosting upgrades allows for devastating line breaker tactics and covers for one of the ANGEL's biggest weaknesses; the inability to capture cities. Civilopedia Entry Multipurpose combat systems were long shunned by military strategists because "a tool that does everything doesn't do anything well." But Supremacy military scientists recognized that bringing the right weapon into position was often not feasible on a rapidly-evolving battlefield, and that there was a strong need for a weapons platform which combined weapon flexibility and high maneuverability. This need was met with the ANGEL. This heavy assault and battlefield support platform bristles with a variety of weapons, has the highest mobility of all known apex military units, and fulfills a huge number of tactical roles. Each of its articulating legs are controlled by an AI system devoted to moving most easily through the terrain, such that crews describe ANGEL as feeling as though it floats over the terrain. Its primary sensor nets also integrate information from related units, thus giving it over-the-horizon awareness of its tactical situation. This allows ANGEL to engage and complete tactical withdrawals before local forces can counter-engage. ANGEL brings the best weapon for the best situation, and disengages at a time of its choosing to strike again at another location. It truly best embodies the best ideas of land warfare in the Supremacy idiom. On paper, the ANGEL looks to be the weakest of the major Affinity battle systems, but in application it is a far harder weapon to beat. Supremacy weapons are not simply judged on the raw stats of their guns and the thickness of their armor, but on the coordination and flexibility that defines their use. For centuries, prevailing military wisdom held that Gallery Angel4 (CivBE).jpg Angel3 (CivBE).jpg Angel1 (CivBE).jpg Supremacy walker1 (CivBE).jpg Category:Supremacy units (CivBE) Category:Units (CivBE)